Tout Feu, Tout Flamme
by Hamish W. Holmes
Summary: [Participation au Challenge de Mai Collectif NoName] Le Grand Incendie de Londres se déclare, John Watson est au commande des opérations coupe-feu, il se retrouvera parmi les flammes et sauvera la vie d'un jeune écrivain, passionné d'abeilles.
1. Les deux premiers jours

Petite participation au **Challenge du Mois de Mai du Collectif NoName** (oui encore une! J'étais motivée et en forme ce mois-ci! ^^)

La période que j'ai choisi est une date bien précise, qui parle à tous les Anglais, plus précisément les Londoniens, puisqu'il s'agit du mois de septembre 1666, date à laquelle le Grand Incendie de Londres se déclara. J'ai voulu emmener Sherlock et John à cette époque pour modifier un peu leurs carrières, tout en gardant leurs caractères du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'espère ainsi que cette petite histoire vous plaira!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nous sommes le dimanche 2 septembre 1666, Londres rayonne sur ses deniers jours d'été. Les rues sont envahies par un vent d'Est moins désiré en revanche. Les charpentes de bois de toutes la capitale britannique étaient secouées. Malgré le soleil, les londoniens restaient couverts, car ce vent était très frais en cette période. Bien qu'ils soient habitués à un froid humide, ils appréciaient grandement la chaleur. Ainsi chacun voguait à ses occupations d'un dimanche tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal tandis que quelques hommes se souciaient du bien être et de la sécurité de toute une ville qui comptait un demi millions d'habitants. On pouvait les considérés comme des veilleurs. En ces temps de guerre, les anglais étaient un peu à cran. Les hollandais et français de Londres se faisaient petits. On veillait également à l'élaboration de nouveaux plans coupe-feux si un incendie venait à se déclarer. Tous n'étaient pas d'accord sur les méthodes à employer et il pouvait rapidement arriver un malheur.

«Nous devons être efficaces et rapides!» avait déclaré John Watson, chargé du déploiement des opérations coupe-feux sur ordres du Lord-Maire.

Alors que les gens de la haute société s'amusaient encore, un jeune écrivain était en pleine réflexion sur son livre traitant de l'importance des abeilles pour l'Humanité. C'était une passion chez lui, il aimait tellement ces insectes, il avait fait aménager son grenier pour y accueillir une ruche et étudier en détails ces abeilles. Notant jour après jour les progrès qu'elles faisaient. Il lui était arrivé une fois d'en suivre pour connaître leur lieu de butinage. Les voisins le connaissaient très peu, il faut dire qu'il était un véritable ermite, ce qui suscitait la peur chez autrui. Il habitait en dehors de la Cité, par la porte de Newgate à l'Ouest.

A Pudding Lane, un boulanger préparait ses affaires pour le lendemain, lorsque soudainement un feu non-maîtriser de sa part s'empara de ses poutres, puis s'installa sous son toit. L'incendie se propagea rapidement vu le bois sec dont était fait sa maison. Très vite, les équipes de John Watson arrivèrent sur place. Ils étaient préparés à cette éventualité. Prenant la décision de démolir les maisons environnantes afin de stopper la propagation des flammes. Malheureusement, les propriétaires refusèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas voir leurs vies réduites à néant. Le Lord-Maire de Londres se déplaça, il était le seul à pouvoir autorisé de force une telle action. Thomas Bloodworth arriva sur les lieux, discutant avec les propriétaires. Il n'ordonna aucune action, repartant chez lui. Bien plus tard alors dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, les hommes de Watson reçurent l'ordre de démolition, mais le vent d'Est beaucoup trop fort fit se propager le feu avec vigueur. L'incendie était incontrôlable désormais et imprévisible. Les habitations étaient faites majoritairement de bois, il était donc facile au démon de les embraser. Toute la nuit le vent souffla son panache rouge sur l'Ouest de la ville.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Les hommes de John Watson étaient accablés, mais ils décidèrent d'aider les gens comme ils le pouvaient. Prévenant le plus grand nombres d'habitants du malheur qui s'abattait sur Londres. Mais le feu était si dense et imposant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être sur tous les fronts. L'incendie remontait vers le Nord et le cœur de la Cité. A l'Est, dans la Tour de Londres on surveillait que le feu ne traverse pas la Tamise par le Pont de Londres qui abritait lui aussi des nombreuses maisons toutes de bois faites.

Le feu se dressait devant eux tel le diable en personne. On ne pouvait que patienter et laisser Londres brûler.


	2. Le troisième jour

Je tiens à remercier toutes les revieweuses! Cela me fait énormément plaisir, désolée si je n'ai pas répondu par MP à vos reviews "

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier! :)

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

En ce lundi 3 septembre 1666, des lynchages commencèrent dans les rues. Les londoniens s'en prenaient aux hollandais et aux français, mais également à d'autres étrangers, qu'ils tenaient pour responsable de leur malheur. Il fallait bien trouver un coupable, un bouc émissaire! Londres disparaissait sous les flammes, le spectacle d'horreur causait bien plus de dégâts matériels que de dégâts humains. Toutefois, le cœur des londoniens s'en trouvait grandement affecté. Quand bien même John Watson était habitué à des situations critiques, il n'était certainement pas insensible à la tragédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son berceau réduit en cendres par ces flammes de plus en plus hautes et dévastatrices. Si elles n'étaient pas aussi destructrices, ce serait un merveilleux moment de beauté.

L'ancien soldat reconverti ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire tout en regardant sa ville succomber aux cris intempestifs des murs et toits de son enfance. Il ne ferma pas un œil de la nuit, le lendemain il se retrouva devant la Cathédrale Saint-Paul. Elle aussi ne su résister aux assauts du feu indomptable. Elle s'effondra, laissant le champ libre à l'incendie et son armée de flammes pour travers la Fleet et venir menacer la Cour de Charles II à Whitehall. C'en était trop pour Watson, qui prit son courage à deux mains et hurlait à gorge déployée de fuir les habitations. Il voulait éviter un nombre trop important de victimes. Même si l'on pouvait voir arriver l'incendie, on pouvait avoir tendance à sous estimer sa rage.

Il se retrouva devant une maison à étage, les rideaux étaient tirés. On ne voyait donc pas l'intérieur. Les voisins étaient d'ors et déjà dehors, avec des sacs contenant quelques effets personnels.

«Y'a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette maison?

\- Non, Sir. Elle est inoccupée depuis des lustres! Répondit un voisin.

\- En êtes-vous certain?!

\- Oui, Sir!»

Mais Watson ne pouvait croire à cela. Comment une maison à proximité de la Cité pouvait être inhabitée depuis des lustres? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tandis que les flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement de la demeure, John pénétra à l'intérieur, se rendant immédiatement à l'étage. Il découvrit bien entendu que la maison était habitée. Il tenta de déceler le moindre détails lui permettant de comprendre la personne vivant en ce lieu. Il décida de poursuivre sa démarche en se rendant au grenier. Il pouvait entendre tousser, signe indéniable que le feu avait pris possession du toit. Il se dépêcha, ouvrit dans un grand fracas la trappe menant sous les combles, ce qui valut d'attiser le feu en créant un appel d'air. Il retrouva parmi six ruches d'abeilles, un jeune homme pauvrement vêtu, chétif, serrant dans ses bras ce qui semblait être un manuscrit. Il semblait tétanisé.

«Venez avec moi! Lui cria John.

\- Non.

\- Le feu va terrasser votre maison et vous mourrez asphyxié!

\- Je n'en ai que faire! Le travail de toute une vie, des centaines d'abeilles viennent de mourir et fuir leur ruche! Je ne partirais pas!

\- Vos voisins s'inquiètent pour vous!

\- Oh, dîtes plutôt que vous, vous inquiétez pour moi!

\- Je me soucis de n'importe quel londonien, mais si cela vous décide à quitter cet enfer, alors dans ce cas là, oui je me soucis de vous!»

Le jeune homme se leva, gardant toujours contre lui son manuscrit. Il se dirigea vers John, remarquant sa stature très militaire alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'aider. Soudainement, une poutre céda sous le poids des flammes ravageant la charpente et vint ensevelir l'ancien militaire. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre au dehors, à travers le brasier. Sa jambe était prise sous les décombres en flamme.

«Partez! Lui cria-t-il.»

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Au plus profond de son âme, quelque chose lui criait de ne pas l'abandonner. Les craquements du bois se faisaient menaçants, l'air devenait irrespirable. Sherlock s'empara d'une planche traînant sur le sol et vint la positionner de sorte à ce qu'elle fasse office de levier et ainsi sortir son sauveur de sa prison de bois. Le pauvre souffrait le martyr et le brun ne parvenait pas à soulever cette poutre. John l'observa se débattre, gardant un œil sur l'avancée du feu. Il saisit son courage à deux mains, tentant alors de soulever cette poutre, aidant le levier du jeune homme. Il parvint à se dégager de son emprise.


	3. Une Nouvelle Aventure se Profile

Un chapitre 3 beaucoup plus court que les deux précédents, et pour cause. Je ne me voyais pas vous dévoiler la toute fin (qui est sur le point d'être terminée) tout de suite. Moi, sadique? Absolument pas, vous devez confondre avec Moffat et Gatiss. Toujours est-il, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les premiers!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Ni une, ni deux, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils étaient face aux entrailles de l'enfer. Les escaliers étaient sévèrement atteint. Sherlock souleva John, le portant à bout de bras, sauta quelques marches en feu.

«Lâchez-moi! Vous allez y rester!

\- Si vous continuez à gesticuler de la sorte, nous allons y rester tous les deux!»

Le garde-pompe fut impressionné par la forme physique du jeune homme. En effet, bien que chétif à première vue, il pouvait aisément déceler les muscles de ce dernier. Les pas de Sherlock étaient assurés, il connaissait sa maison par cœur. John se sentait impuissant et sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Il tenta d'oublier cette horrible douleur, mais les sauts et enjambées de son sauveur ne le lui permettait pas. Il prit son mal en patience, resserrant son bras autour du cou du jeune écrivain.

Une fois dehors, Sherlock déposa John à terre et retourna immédiatement à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'intégralité de son manuscrit être dévoré par les flammes. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, les maisons ravagées par le feu également, laissant un spectacle étincelant mais ô combien tragique. Le soldat du feu ne pu qu'assister à la destruction de la maison du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y était retourné. Il espérait qu'il en sorte vivant. Soudainement, une explosion survint de la maison voisine. Très certainement des barils de poudres stockés. John se protégea le visage des débris, hurlant pour son protégé.

« Mais que vous prend-t-il ? Demanda Sherlock, le plus calmement du monde.

\- Comme... Comment est-ce possible ? Je vous ai vu entrer...

\- Elementaire mon cher garde-pompe, une sortie annexe. Cette maison regorgeait de petits passages. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je connais cet endroit, ses moindres recoins. Dîtes-moi, j'ai l'intention de monter une petite affaire, voudriez-vous m'aider ? »

John le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il n'en revenait pas de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Il lui proposa de quitter Londres, d'aller en campagne, peut-être dans le Sussex, où il pourrait passer du temps loin de cette atmosphère pesante. Mais quelque chose chagrinait John. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, pas même leurs noms.

Le jeune homme voyant la réaction de son aîné n'osa pas aller plus loin.

« Ecoutez, soignez d'abord votre jambe, nous aurons tout le temps que nous souhaitons pour y songer par la suite.

\- Disons que Londres... me manquerait, répondit John. Et puis, je ne connais même pas votre nom !

\- Qu'importe mon nom, il n'est pas intéressant. Je souhaiterais m'occuper de vous. Je vous dois bien cela. Une jambe très certainement cassée, il faut en prendre grand soin, dit le grand brun tout en arborant un sourire délicieusement malicieux. »


	4. Un Nouvel Avenir à l'Horizon

Bien que John ne soit pas habitué à ce que l'on prenne soin de lui, il accepta, il n'avait ni famille, ni ami pour le faire. Si ce jeune homme voulait de lui, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas résister à son charme. Sherlock le transporta donc jusqu'à son domicile durant la nuit, les cabs auraient été beaucoup trop violents, les secousses auraient pu arracher quelques cris de douleurs au pauvre malheureux.

John Watson possédait une petite maison en périphérie de la Cité au Nord, Sherlock veilla grandement à ce que le garde-pompe ne puisse pas bouger sa jambe, qui lui procurait une douleur insoutenable. Cet inconnu et pourtant si proche, créa quelque chose en John, une proximité flamboyante qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ils étaient tous deux couverts de suie, Sherlock ne savait pas comment réellement s'y prendre afin d'apaiser sa souffrance lisible sur son visage. Il se saisit alors de ses mains. Elles étaient calleuses, mais pas désagréables du tout contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Il était très doux John ne comprenait pas comment ses voisins avaient pu le laisser pour mort chez lui. Il n'avait rien d'un sauvage. Certes sa grandeur pouvait être quelque peu imposante, son regard était glacial, mais de cette froideur ressortait son contraire. Sherlock tenta de trouver un moyen pour immobiliser cette jambe. Tout ce qu'il pu faire était l'emballer dans ce qu'il semblait être un vieux drap, le serrant le plus possible. John grimaçait mais il savait bien les dommages que cela allait lui causer s'il ne faisait pas le nécessaire.

Sherlock passa le restant de la nuit à veiller sur John. Il ne dormait pas réellement, il somnolait, la douleur faisant frissonner son corps, secoué de quelques spasmes. Ils discutaient, de tout et de rien, de ce qu'ils faisaient l'un et l'autre dans la vie. Tout était très calme, loin des mouvements de foules de la Cité tandis que Londres brûlait. Elle n'était pas la seule à être victime d'un brasier infernal, les cœurs des deux hommes en étaient victimes également. Quand bien même Sherlock avait mentionné une maisonnette dans le Sussex, il appartenait à cette ville, il aimait cette ville, elle l'avait vu naître et grandir. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter ainsi, il voulait y rester, mais seul... Il ne trouverait que l'ennui d'une vie monotone. Ses abeilles ayant fuies, étant mortes, il ne connaissait pas son avenir. Il était perdu, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il regardait avec une tendresse insoupçonnée le soldat du feu.

« Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, passionnée d'apiculture et écrivain à mes heures perdues.

\- John Watson, garde-pompe de Londres, ancien militaire..

\- Rien que je ne puisse déduire, le coupa-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, je ne serais pas venu vous secourir si..

\- Me secourir ? Je pensais que c'était l'inverse ! »

Le jeune homme réussit à ôter un sourire au visage marqué de John. Il esquissa lui-même un petit sourire, qui s'effaça bien rapidement, trop rapidement. Un air de mélancolie s'empara de l'aura de Sherlock, et le militaire ne pouvait qu'y assister, impuissant. Il décelait chez lui, une partie sombre, profondément blessée.


	5. Une Nuit Ardente

Dernier chapitre de cette petite aventure, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde!

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Durant cette nuit là, les vents soufflants dans les rues de Londres se firent silencieux, tels les caresses des mains baladeuses sur un corps affaibli. Une aubaine tandis que lune et soleil se croisent pour enfin laisser apparaître le levé du jour. Cela allait être grand et beau. Une entraide pour tenter d'assouvir ce besoin irrépressible de se répandre. Une étincelle suivit d'une combustion spontanée créant un second incendie brûlant avec ardeur et ferveur ces poutres pourtant bien entretenues. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire que de laisser se consumer ce brasier de passions fiévreuses. Tout n'était que spectacle incandescent à la lueur d'un nouveau soleil pénétrant chaleureusement en un éclat flamboyant, l'effervescence du moment. On s'enflamme, on s'embrase, on se consume l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce que les poutres s'écroulent dans un crépitement d'exaltation fulgurante.

C'est leur corps entremêlés que Morphée vint les emmener au pays des rêves tandis que Londres s'apaisait, profitant d'une accalmie pour se remettre de ses cendres. Le vent d'Est s'estompa alors que les collègues de John Watson s'affairaient à la Tour de Londres, utilisant la poudre à canon comme coupe feu empêchant la propagation des flammes. Mais ils ne pourraient empêcher celle du jeune écrivain. Elles brûlaient et le consumait. Cette nuit là, il ne ferma pas les yeux, préférant observer la vulnérabilité et la force de celui qui le faisait s'embraser au moindre contact de peau. Il retint son envie de réveiller le garde-pompe toute la nuit durant. Au petit matin, il prit soin de le réveiller doucement et soigner son mal avec la plus grande tendresse du monde, car il ne voulait pas être perçu comme un obséder et profiteur. Il voulait s'assurer une belle et longue vie aux côtés de l'homme dont il tomba amoureux dès les premières secondes de leur ardente rencontre.


End file.
